


Girlyplier. {Markiplier x Reader}

by IDEKWhatNameToUse



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Markiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 15:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3416282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEKWhatNameToUse/pseuds/IDEKWhatNameToUse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This insert will take place during his Bloody Trapland with Yamimash when thay talk about Mark taking applications for a girlfriend, better known as girlyplier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girlyplier. {Markiplier x Reader}

It was like any other day for you as you relaxed back into the couch and sighed contently with a glass of (Fav. Drink) in your left hand and (Fav. Snack) in your lap the remote held in your right hand as you skim over what to watch till you decided to stop on (Fav. Show). Sipping your drink and munching away on your snack you didn't notice your boyfriend Mark sneek up behind you with his hands up, smirking as he slowly made his way to you. As you lifted your glass to take a sip you suddenly felt to large hands slap onto your shoulders and a loud ' _ **Boo**_ ' in your ear.

_Funny to the now laughing Mark on the floor._

_Annoying to the now drenched (Name) on the couch._

"Oh, babe..it has been to long since I gave you a good scare like this" He was sprawled on the floor gulping in air after his laughing fit. You stood up after setting the glass down and leaving your snack on the side table. Mark looked up at your back and waited for reply but one never came. "(Name)?" You simply ignore him and turn around, Mark's eyes suddenly widen. "Oh crap, babe I'm sorry" He quickly stood up but you past him and made your way to your and Mark's shared room. "(Name)" He followed you but you continued to ignore the now worried and slightly scared Mark. Looking into Mark's dresser since it was closer you removed your shirt and tank top that was underneath and replaced it with his signature black shirt with the red M on the front. "(Name), I'm sorry I didn't know you.." "Mark" He shut his mouth and crossed his arms slowly. "Mark it's fine, It would not be the first time this has happend" You turned around and Mark could not help but smile, his shirt was slightly to big for you and it was the most adorable thing he has ever seen, well one of the many adorable things you have done that he has seen. "But really I am sorry" You walked over and leaned on your tippy-toes and kiss his cheek.

_But not before smacking him on the back of the head._

~~

After the whole drink incident Mark decided to treat you out to getting something to eat, you rewarded him with a kiss on the lips and a hug.

_He happily excepted both._

You both now currently at a park on a bench under a tree. "So, do I still have to sleep on the couch tonight?" You smirked, earlier before you two left you had threatened Mark that if he did anything again like that while you two were out that you would make him sleep on the couch. "Mmm..I guess you are safe" He smiled and pulled you closer to his side. "But If anything happens for the rest of the day, You will be sleeping on the couch for a week..that also goes for  kissing, hugging or cuddling"

_Cue flinch and tighter hug from the crazy male you called a boyfriend._

~~

Walking into the living room you crashed on the couch and sighed. Mark lifted your legs and sat before he ploped them back onto his lap. "You have anything to do later?" He asked and gently ran his fingers along your right calf. "No, not that I know of..but I do plan on my daily nap later on" He chuckled and gave your lower back a loving rub. "Well then, I'm recording with Yami later and I didn't want you to be bored" "Nah, It's cool, I'll survive" You smile and sit up only to plop across Mark's lap while dramatically putting the back of your hand to your forehead. "Oh, what ever shall I do, for I can not go a single minute without my dear loving boyfriend" You looked to him and gave your best serious face. "It's Yami..is it not, you can not bare being with me so you must play and chat with Yami to get by..your love for each other matching no other and your only covering up your sadness by dating little ol me" He looked to you and cupped your cheek. "Forgive me (Name), I did not want you to find out..but do know that I love you" You two stared at each other for a good minute before bursting into laughter. "Anyway, I don't mind Mark, if I don't wake from my nap in time tell YamYam I said Hello" You leaned up and sat in his lap, his arms around your waist and yours around his neck. "Will do" You lean over and kiss him gently.

~~

 You were sleeping in your and Mark's shared room when you finally woke up. Curling into the blanket as you slept on Mark's side of the bed, smilling as you snuggle your face into his pillow. You always had the habbit of rolling onto Mark's side of the bed when you woke up, rather it be when he was up before you or if he was still in bed you would then wiggle your way into his arms and curl up to his chest. The funny thing about you two was that before dating you two were just two complete strangers who didn't even live in he same state.

~FlashBack~

**Before Mark and (Name)'s relationship.**

_Markiplier the famous YouTuber who goes to conventions to see his fans one on one, face to face and a huge inspiration to tons of people who watch his videos._

_(Name) the simple yet unique girl who works as a (low paying job), trying to get by in her one bedroom apartment who saved up all her tips from work to finally be able to buy a ticket for PAX._

_You and your best friend (Friend's Name) made a promise some time ago that you two would go to PAX together, it being your guys dream to go. Mainly to see your number one YouTuber Markilpier. You never been to any sort of convention before growing up and it always made you sad knowing most of your friends could afford such things but in the end it never got to you much. But now you finally had the chance and you would try to make it the best damn memorable first time you ever had._

_In the end it would prove to be worth the extra nights of work and crappy tips._

_~ **PAX** ~_

_Finally, after all you worked for you were finally standing amoung tons upon tons who shared the same interests as you and (Freind's Name). You two stood hugging each others arms in complete bliss, smilling like a hyper kid in a candy store. "I can't belive it (Name), were finally getting a chance to meet YouTube's finest!" She giggled and bounced on the balls of her feet. "I know, it's crazy" You smiled and looked at the sea of people walking around and enjoying the moment of letting loose and having fun. "Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" (Friend's Name) pulled you along, talking a mile a minute on what you two would be doing._

_You two laughed and took many pictures, having conversations with other fans and having the time of your life. "I can't wait to meet Mark, you think he is nice in person? Oh, you think he is MUCH more hotter in person?!" (Friend's Name) giggled and hugged your arm tightly. "I don't know?" You laughed as you two found a spot to relax. "How crazy would it be if one of us got a kiss from him oh, oh, oh or his number!? "She squeeled and people walking past gave them wierdd looks. You sighed adn mentally facepalmed hardcore. "I need to use the bathroom, don't go anywhere" You stood up and began making your way around people._

_Finishing up in the bathroom you made your way back over to (Friend's Name) to only find her gone. "You had one job (Friend's Name), one job!" You pouted slightly and sat back down. Sliding your phone from your pocket you texted her and waited. Getting nothing you stood up and began making your way around looking for your crazy friend who had the attention span shorter then Levi. Stoping in a spot slightly clear from the many walking people you tried texting her again once again waiting for her reply."Come on" You groan and began lightly tapping your forehead not caring if you recived looks. "Excuse me miss..I'm pretty sure no matter how many times you do that, you won't get a answer" A rather unique and familiar voice spoke kindly with a hidden hint of amusement. You sigh and flop your arms to your sides. "It was worth a shot" You smile softly, it causing the person to smile, as well as slight pink to gather on said person's cheeks. You looked up and you could have sworn your heart lept into your throat, standing before you with a kind and friendly smile was non other then Markiplier. THE Markiplier was standing infront of you and TALKING to you, you could honestly die happy frrom this simple encounter. "Hello?" You blinked a few times, Mark's hand waving infront of your face. "I know I'm ridiculously good looking but, staring is abit much, huh?"  You could feel your face warm up with rapidly growing embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude like that..just got lost while thinking" He chuckled causing your heart to once again make a home in your throat. "It's okay, but anyway may I ask why you seem like you wanna strangle someone?"  Sliding your phone away you once again sigh. "I used the bathroom not to long ago and asked my friend to wait for me, but knowing her she ran off to go fangirl over something" You giggle softly. Mark grins and slid his hands into his pockets. He was wearing his signiture black t-shirt with the red M on the front and a pair of blue jeans. "I see, well" He bowed in a mock bow. "Then my I accompany this lovely lady on her adventure to find her friend?" You smiled and laughed lightly. "I would love that very much kind sir" He straightened back up and gave you one of his heart melting smiles. "After you than"_

_You two made your way around having small chats here and there, making lame jokes and telling each other of funny and embarrassing stories. You two hitting it off like old friends meeting each other again after years of being apart. "So what does this friend of yours look like?" You two stop. "She (Hair Style/Color) and (Eye Color)" You two have been looking for awhile, you looked to Mark and noticed he would glance to his phone oncce in awhile. Biting your lip you look down feeling like your waisting his time, I mean this is Mark, he has better things to do like take pictures with his fans and give a signiture or  two. "Look..Mark, you don't have to stay and help, although I did enjoy us talking and I'm grateful for the help but this is PAX, you should be enjoying yourself with your fans" You smile at him, he smiled wide and pulled you into a side hug. "I am enjoying myself with a fan" He held his phone out with the back facing you two. "Say Tiny Box Tim!" You had no other choice and this would be your only chance to be this close to your idol. Hugging him back you smiled and pressed your cheek against his shoulder. "Tiny Box Tim!" He took the picture and smiled. "Oh, if you don't mind, you know me, obviously, but can I get your name?" "Oh! Yeah, (Name) at your survice" "Well then, (Name), this had to the most fun I ever had with a fan" You smiled and felt your face warm up, he seemed to have generally liked your company. "I'm glad I could entertain you" He was about to say something else when you were glomped from behind by non other than (Friend's Name). "(Name)!" "(Friend's Name) what the heck, we have been looking all over for you!" She gave you a sheepish look. "I'm sorry (Name), kinda got side tracked waiting for you" You just sighed. "It's fine" She looked over and nearly fell over. "Oh. My. G, your Markiplier!" Mark just chuckled. "Last time I checked, yes I am" She jumped and pulled out her phone, giving it to you. "(Name) take a picture please!" You took it and she nearly choked Mark into a hug. "Okay, say cheez-it!" The smiled as you clicked the button. "Okay" You handed her phone back adn she squeeled. "This is so flipping amazing!" Mark looked to you and grins. "Well, I guess I'm off the hook, huh?" "Guess so, but I really did have fun Mark, best day of my life" "I'm glad I could help..oh also" You looked to him before he walked away. "Yeah?" He gave a face splitting smile. "I will see YOU in the next video! BUH-BYE!"_

**The funny thing was, you were in the next video even if it was for a few minutes.**

**~Back Home~**

_You were happy to be home, PAX was the best but you were happy to be home and back in your own bed. Plopping down you smiled and snuggled into your blanket and bury your face into the pillow. "Oh how I missed this"  You decided to take a nap before getting anything to eat and to call your boss later. "Don't wanna worry bout that yet" With that said you curl up under your blanket._

**~Next Day~**

  _You sighed, dumping your keys in the bowl on the coffie table and bag down on the couch you walked back to your door to lock it. Making your way into your room you stripped your work clothes off and into your bathroom for a much needed shower before wanting to laze around._

_Stepping out of the shower you grabbed your favorite (Fav. Color) fuzzy towl and began to dry off while making your way into your room to pull out (Fav. Lazy Outfit). Once dressed you grab your laptop and make your way into the living room and plop on the couch. Turning on your laptop you wait for the screen to come on so you snatch up your phone from your bag and check for any missed calls or texts. You smile noticing that (Friend's Name) had texted you. "What does that crazy person want now?" You click the text app and read her text that was sent about two minutes ago._

**_(Friend's Name): Hey girl! You are NOT gunna believe what I saw and heard on Mark's video once he got back from PAX!_ **

**_(Name): What was it?_ **

_You looked to your laptop and checked a few other sights for awhile waiting for your phone to beep. Humming slightly to yourself you made your way to YouTube._

**_Beep._ **

_You opend the text and pouted._

**_(Friend's Name): Nope. Look it up yourself. Promise it will be worth it! ;D_ **

**_(Name): Fine._ **

_Typing in Mark's YouTube name you clicked his name bringing up his channel. Looking to his recently uploaded, seeing the video (Friend's Name) was talking about. Clicking it you waited._

**_"Hey guys!" Mark was smilling wide and waved to the camara. "As you see from the title up yonder..see it's..right up hur" He kept pointing above him with a goofy face. "Anywho I just got back from PAX not to long ago, I met and had a blast with tons of fans" A smaller screen popped up showing Mark waving to many fans in the backgound. "I had a blast and it was so nice to meet more of my fans, It's amazing to meet you all" He looked down and continued speaking about meeting up with other YouTubers, showing some stuff fans gave him when he sat back up. "But I have to say the most interesting fan I met had to be this lovely lady" A picture popped up next to Mark's face._ **

_You nearly choked on your own spit when the picture Mark took of you two popped up. "No way" You felt your face warm up slightly._

**_Mark grins. "Now I'm not one for picking favorites, I love all my fans but she was in dire need for a prince in shining armor" Mark puffed up his chest and wiggles his eyebrows._ **

_You could not help but snort out a laugh, in a way yeah he was. If you not had ran into him you would probably still have been lost wondering all over PAX for your friend. But then blushed when you relized Mark kept the picture he took of you two._

**_He laughed and continued on talking about how he came up to your confused and lost form and how you two bonded while looking for your friend, of course he threw in a few jokes here and there. He came to a finish on how your friend was the weirdest person he has ever but enjoyed how she glomped you then. "Well, that's all for now and as always..I will see you!" He points to the camara. "In the next video, BUH-BYE!"_ **

_You smiled and coverd your face holding in a squeel. "Oh wow, I..I can't believe this" You picked up your phone._

**_(Name): OMG. We were mentioned in his video! I can't even!_ **

_You go back to your laptop and slowly scrowled down to the comments. Some were cute, others were simply goofy, and a few were rather mean. You really didn't mind them, you knew people could be immature. "Geez, It's not like I will be seeing him again anytime soon" You sighed and clicked off YouTube shuting your laptop down._

**_Beep._ **

_You picked up your phone and smile._

**_(Friend's Name): I KNOW I'M SO. KJABFDVAJSDK! AWESOME!_ **

_You giggle and continue to text back and forth with (Friend's Name) till she had to go. Something about sending Mark fanmail as a thank you. Putting everything aside you plop down on your couch and turn the TV on._

**~Few Weeks Later~**

_You finally got back into the groove of things after the video, you still watched his videos when you could and (Friend's Name) came to stay over a few times over the weeks. You once again came home from work and changed you walked out to go and collect your mail. Sighing you locked your door once you walked back inside, flopping down on your couch and looking through your mail.         One caught your eye._

_You slowly open the letter and pulled the single page of notebook paper in it. Unfolging it and reading the simple writin note you nearly fainted._

_You had called (Friend's Name) over right after you read the note and was now currently waiting for her, the paper left on the coffee table. A knock was heard and you quickly got up and opend the door pulling your friend inside. "Woah, (Name) where is the fire?" She joked as you pulled her into the living room. "Right here" You picked up the paper and handed it to her. She looked at you funny before reading the letter, soon a wide smile graced her face. "What's the smile for? This has to be a joke, right?" You blinked a few times before sitting down. "I doubt this is a joke, I mean come on (Name) did you even glance at the front of the envelope" "Well kinda, sorta, but really how is this possible if I have NEVER gave him my address" (Friend's Name) gave you a sheepish look. You knew that look well, all to well and it kinda scared you. "Well you see.." "(Friend's Name)..when you ment sending Mark fanmail..did you.." "Yes! I'm sorry (Name), you two seemed to have hit it off great and I could not let you pass that chance up again so I gave him your address saying you didn't mind, he seems to like the idea since he sent you this" She held up the letter that was still in her hand._

_It had been a whole week since that letter came and ever since then letters had been going back and forth. In truth you could not have been happier, you thanked your friend by taking her out for food and a movie paying for both places. You and Mark, even if it was over letters had become rather close by getting to know each other more. Each of you would take turns in asking questions about each other or simply asking about what they were doing. But todays letter was very different from the rest._

**_Hey (Name)! How's it going! Well I have some things to tell you. Anywho I'm sorry if this is short but anywho. I know by know your probably wondering why we keep sending letters instead of e-mail or over phone. Honestly I wanted to get to know you before I gave any personal info away. Gotta make sure your not some crazed butt stabber._ **

_That made you giggle for a good minute before reading again._

**_But knowing you had my address this whole time and that I don't have any rabid fangirls trying to eat me alive, makes me trust you enough to honor you with this!_ **

**_Congradulations (Name), you just got Markiplier's number!_ **

_You smiled so hard you thought your face would split in half, face warm with a blush. You felt honored to have Mark's number, you felt like passing out from pure happiness._

_After a year of having his number you two finally decided to meet back up in person back where you lived. He would stay for a week before going back home but not before giving you a kiss, leaving you to think of your friendship._

_The next time you two met up you went to visit him for that one week. the first two days were filled with game play, junk food, and Pjs. The next two filled with going out to eat, shy flirting from you and confident flirting from Mark._

_**But the last day.** _

_Ordinary food._

_Funny and ridiculous conversations._

_A gentle kiss and five words later..._

_Was what it took to change your life for the better._

~End Flashback~

You yawned and pulled the blanket off you, getting up from the bed you made your way into the bathroom and grimace at your reflection. Your hair was a mess and a white streak of dry drool was down your chin, one of the reasons you hated when waking up. Mark always found it adorable, you did NOT see why. Grabbing the brush off the sink counter you brushed your hair flinching once in awhile at a bad tangle, cleaning your face with a damp rag.

Once you found yourself presentable you walked out and made your way into the kitchen to get something to snack on. Grabbing (Fav. Snack) you walked to the living area and ploped on the couch eating slowly. "Wonder if Mark is busy?" You didn't see him when walking out of the room so you assumed he was already recording. Getting bored with just on your own you left your snack and made your way to Mark's recording room. You rearly did it and when you did you never spoke or interupted him, just sat behind him on a bean bag and played on your Ipad. He didn't mind it really. Slowly you open the door and close it with a barely a click, silently sitting down on your bean bag you gently use your foot to tap his calf gently letting him now your present in the room, your only responce was a wider smile as he talked with Yami.

 "So anyway, this is a rage game of sorts that Yamimash has played before and he's gunna guide me through this, wonderful level" They passed the level. "And there you go" Yami's voice made you smile, it has been awhile since you heard or spoke to Yami. "It's very easy Mark, stuffs like really easy, but I would say that after two or three more stages - damn- it gets, it gets pretty tough" "Okay, yeah sure, whatever you say, this seems like..stupid easy, I don't even - ow" You held in a giggle the best you could not wanting to interupt. "Just wait Mark, world two, world two you, you won't even understand how difficult this gets" "I don't know I've played some pretty bad games before or some pretty tough - HEY! - I don't, don't even get a chance" "I didn't want you to, uh, impress everyone by finishing the level" You smiled as Yami snickerd. "Is the point of two player just so that we can get in each other's way?" "Uh, more or less, we just kill each other and then laugh at each other as one of us completes the level, etcetera" "I noticed your spasticly croutching, are you just trying to make sure that I don't get a chance - oww, why?" "More so to croutch underneath this thing" You curled up, dieing from holding in your laughter. You could tell by the way Mark's feet were shuffuling that he wanted to kick you fro his misfortune in the game. "Oh, I hate these things, you try them" Mark did and he made it first try. "Oh, oh, so pro! Oohh" Mark threw his arms up while Yami was in disbelief. "Very nice" "Reminds me of a mixture of Super Meat Boy and..what was the other, I played onother game like this" They passed to the next level. "I'm just rushing through everything" "Okay, well it gets more difficult, just wait, seems easy right now.. for you I suppose" "Yeah is there any other part - ow, why? - why, why Yami why would you do this to me?" "I wanted to show off and beat the level" "Hey, hey" "Yeah?" "Stop that" "What are ya gunna do, try and kill me?" Mark's avi jumped and died. "Ow" You snuck out of the room real quick and made your way back to the kitchen and grabbed something to drink and to let your built up laughter out. It was fun watching Mark play with others, you got to see him act like a doofus but most of all he looked simply happy. When it came to gaming for him it was like watching a whole new person, Mark enjoys gaming more then any other you came across in your life with him beside the other lets players. Most of all he enjoyed making other people happy, you could not ask for a better boyfriend because to you, Mark was perfect.

Making your way back up snacking on a random rice crispy you found in the kitchen. You were about to wake in but stopped, Mark does not know it sometimes but he can be loud anough to hear through the door. Funny when your friends are over and can sometimes hear Mark scream or yell some "Unique" things.

_This was one of those moments._

"After all of our years of - FUDGE!" "All of our years of fudge?" "All of our years of fudge packing, you know" "Oh oh, yeah mm" "Wh-what's it like having a girlfriend?" You stopped mid-chew and leaned against the wall. "Oh well let's just say, brilliant, okay..well, actually the nagging" That made you giggle slightly. "Oh, that's so british of you to say, that's "Brilliant", oh" "Yeah, there's alot of nagging involved and certain things you can't do and uh, I suppose there is always the pros and the cons" Mark started laughing. You started to think, you didn't come off like that..did you? You sat next to the door and silently cracked it open to hear a tad better. "Well yeah, I heard you got many girlfriend applications" "Yeah, I still get girlfriend applications on the regular" You rubbed your chest, getting one of those "sick" tingles going through you. "Okay well I suppose one of those will stand out" "Ahh, nah, I'm just gunna get a harem" You just silently sniffed at that. "What are you gunna call her, Girlyplier?" That caused Mark to laugh. "Girlyplier, that's what I'm going to call her?" You didn't stay to hear the rest and closed the door as gently as possible, but Mark heard it well after the moment of silence, mentally punching himself for even joking about that.

You changed into clean clothes and grab your phone, texting a few of your friends wanting to see if any of them wanted to go out to your favorite cafe together. Pulling on your shoes you grab a sticky note and a pen to write a simple note for Mark when he is done. In a way you knew you were over reacting but you could not help but let your feelings get the better of you, besides you needed to get out anyway.

After placing the note on Mark's recording room door you made your way out and to your car to pick up a few of your friends.

~~

You sat in the back having random conversations, going back and forth with everyone you sat with. Laughing and acting like you didn't have a care in the world, throwing shredded napkin balls at each other and tossing food into each others mouth. Sipping your shake you felt your pocket vibrate causing you to jump slightly. Pulling your phone out you clicked the text app.

**Mark: Hey babe, I'm done recording. There anything you want to eat once you get back?**

You finished up your shake and stood walking out with the others after paying.

**(Name): I have to drop off the girls. You can make whatever. I'll see you when I'm done.**

You slid into the drivers seat and started the car.

**Mark: Kay love you!**

You smiled.

**(Name): I love you too!**

~~

You made you way in and removed your shoes and kicked them over with Mark's. "Hey, beh-bey" He smiled and hugged you, kissing your cheek them pulling you to the kitchen. "How was your time out?" You sat down as he set food down for you and him. "Good, we just stopped at the cafe you took me to and asked me to be your girlfriend" Mark smiled. "That's all we did, talked about things girls talk about" "How much you have the most SEXY boyfriend in the world?" He gave a smirk and made a ugly face, causing you to giggle. "Yeah, totally sexy Mark"

After eating  you two made your way into the living area and plop on the couch. "What do you want to watch?" He grabbed a stack of DVDs and handed them to you. You looked at them all and decided on some random rom-com. While he was putting the DVD in you walked into the kitchen to make popcorn and grab drinks. You brought your drinks into the living room and sat them down going back to dump the popcorn into a bowl. "What made you want to watch this?" He asked as you walked back into the living room and plopped back down next to Mark, some popcorn jumped out the bowl. "Whoops" Mark pulled you closer and ate the ones that fell from the bowl.

Mark was fully on the couch now, you between him and the couch your head resting on his chest with your right leg bent up over both of his. The movie ended awhile ago and was just showing the movie main menu. Mark had his eyes closed and was gently rubbing his thumb along your hip. "(Name)?" He gave your side a gentle squeeze making sure you were awake. "Hm?" He started pulling you to lay ontop of him, you giving a grunt in protest, your legs either side his hips as you curled up on him. "(Name), I know you came back to the room and heard what I said while I was recording" His hands rested on your lower back, thumbs rubbing the exposed skin from when your shirt rode up from him moving you. "And, I didn't hear all of it" He sighed. "Babe.." "Mark it's fine, it was all in good fun" He took your arms and made you sit up. You blinked down at him, he had a hint of a small frown on his face. "If you didn't have a problem, you would have not left" You looked down and played with the end of your shirt. "But, I can't really blame you, I was being a dick for not even mentioning you" He held your hands in his. "In any of my videos for that matter, I'm not ashamed of you or anything, god no" "Then why, I mean I respect if you didn't want to mention me because of any fans becoming.." "No,no..I didn't do it for me but for you, (Name).." He pulled you down and kissed you, your face becoming warm as his hands carded into your hair. Pulling away he sat up and leaned on the arm with you still on his lap. "I love you, (Name)" You smile as he cups your cheeks, you rest your hands over his. "I love you too Mark, but you have to relize, we have been going out for two and a half years now..do you really think I care what people will think of me or what they will say about me, please" You giggle and kiss his forehead. "I love your fans Mark, but I could care less at whatever mean or horrible things some might say" You mess up his already messy hair making him smile.

~Next Day~

You once again woke up on Mark's side of the bed, yawning you removed the blanket and sat at the edge of the bed. Standing you fixed the shirtyou took from Mark's dresser, walking over to your dresser and pulling out shorts and sliding them on before leaving the room. Making your way to the kitchen you spoted Mark standing infront of the stove, finishing up he brought the last plate over before sitting beside you. "Sleep well?" He kissed the side of your head. "Yup, didn't want to get up but the tempting smell of breakfast called to me" Your smile had a hint of sleep in it as you began to make a plate. "Of course, no one can resist my cooking skills" He wiggles his eyebrows. "Should I remind you of Baking Simulator?" You and Mark gave each other blank looks.

_Pouting Mark looks away eating his food._

_Laughing (Name) trying not to inhale the chewed food in her mouth._

Calming down you swallow the food and see Mark's still pouting face. "I'm sorry, you are a good cook Mark, remeber that cake you made me for my birthday last year?" He turns back to face you. "Yeah?" "Everybody loved that cake, I loved that cake, hell, my grandfather loved it and he hates cake" Mark smirked. "Yeah, it was good, huh?" You finished your plate and walked to the sink to clean it off. "Nope! Stop, I got that" You stopped and held your hands up. "Okay, okay" You laugh and walk away from the sink. "Go get dressed properly, meet me in the living room after" You gave him a mock 'Bitch Face' before smiling and making your way up to shower and dress.

Drying your hair, you pulled on your matching under clothes before sliding on (Fav. Color/Pattern) v-neck short sleeve and (Fav. Color/Pattern) tights. Walking out you make your way to the living room and notice Mark in his Zumba outfit he wore when Wade was over, making you double over in laughter. "Your just jelly" He smirks and does and twirl. "Oh yeah, so jelly" You walked over and noticed the main menu for the Zumba Fitness was on. "Well, If your dressed like that then should I be dressed just as rediculously?" "Your dressed fine, besides, I can't have my male viewers eye googling my girlfriend when I upload this" You looked at him for abit. "Wait..you want to upload this?" "Well, yeah of course, I thought it was time my lovely fans get to finally see my lovely girlfriend" You smiled. "And what better way to show me off is by dancing to Zumba, yet the last time this happend you and Wade almost died from lack of oxygen and loss of dignity" You laughed at the face he made. "It's worth it if it's you" He walked over and kissed you softly, his arms slide around your waist with yours around his neck. "Thank you" "For?" You pull him into a hug and kiss his shoulder. "For being the best boyfriend a girl could ever have" "I try" You pull away giving him a final peck."Your you, you don't need to try very hard" You smile and pull away. "Now, ready to make a fool of ourselves?" He slid his glasses on. "You know it" He set up everything and smirked, hooking his arm around your waist.

**"Hello everybody! As you can see I am back with another Zumba video. But this time I have a very special guest joining me today"**

**He smiled and pulled you closer.**

**"My beautiful and loving girlfriend (Name), also known, as Girlyplier"**


End file.
